Known in the art are derivatives of 1,4-dihydropyridines such as 2-methyl-3-alkoxycarbonyl-4-aryl-5-oxo-1,4-dihydroindeno-(1,2-b)-pyridines . However, their biological activity is not described in the literature. Also known are derivatives of 1,4-dihydropyridines such as 2,6-dimethyl-3,5-dicarbomethoxy-4-o-nitrophenyl-1,4-dihydropyridine which have a pronounced coronarodilating activity but are unstable in storage when exposed to light for long periods, they are also relatively toxic and possess insufficient selective effect (reduce the arterial pressure).